I'm Sorry, Doctor Who?
by NotWhatSherl
Summary: Kiara Averill had the same old boring life. Watch TV Shows, go on tumblr, the same old routine. Then she meets someone calling himself The Doctor and gets herself into the adventure of a life time. OC/OC 9/Rose. Nothing non-canon. Follows Series One. Starts just before 'Rose'. T because of normal Doctor Who stuff and Jack Harkness. First in the Kiara Averill Chronicles.


**Do not own Doctor Who, or anything my OC references, because, she references things a lot.**

* * *

This is the story of how my life changed. Whether it was for the better or for the worst? That could be debated upon depending on who you asked. It is the story of how I met the Doctor. In my opinion, it saved from a life of boringness. I think I should start the day I met The Doctor.

I woke up to sound of my alarm. Who's idea was that? Oh wait, mine. I think I've got something today.

Work?_ No you were fired._

Family or friend's birthday? _Nope, December, no one's birthday._

New Episode of show?_ Nope, Supernatural is on Hiatus and Sherlock won't be back in 50 years, if we're lucky._

Forgot that I had the alarm set? _Probably._

So, I got up, put my long blonde hair in a ponytail, put on a t-shirt and some sweats, and went out for a walk. Mum always said I should get more physical exercise. _Wii Sports doesn't count, _I remember her saying. Same ol' boring routine. Nothing exciting. I would get, spend most of my time marathoning TV shows and on Tumblr. Maybe visit my boyfriend, Peter Dyer. In my opinion, it's a miracle I actually have a boyfriend. Like, I've made a list of all the likeable and unlikeable things about me. I think you can guess which was greater.

So back to the story, I was walking to who-knows-where now that I think about it. I heard a wheezing noise, that reminded me of when I was little and was having an asthma attack. Well not exactly, but it was close enough. So I did what any normal person wouldn't do, I followed the noise. It lead to a wouldn't police box.

"Well _that _was anti-climatic" I mumbled, disappointed that it wasn't something cooler. But I was taken out of my disappointment when a man with short hair, big ears and nose, and a leather jacket.

He didn't seem to notice me so I said, louder than necessary, probably, and asked, "Why the hell were you in that wooden box?"

He ignored my question, which I would find out later, was much more common than it should have been, and asked, "What year is it?"

I thought to myself, _Either a loony or a guy pretending to be a time-traveler. _I decided to humour him and say, "2014".

"Ah, perfect" he said to himself. He walked away, without any sort of explanation.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Who are you?"

He turned around and said, "The Doctor"

I scoffed, "I'm sorry, Doctor _Who?"_

"Just the Doctor" He chuckled, as if he was used to that question. _This guy really is a loony._

He walked off, and I followed him, holding some sort of thing, that was blue on the end.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver, now tell me Miss-?"

"Kiara. Kiara Averill"

"Averill, have you seen any strange things happening? Like sightings of things that shouldn't exists, or mysterious deaths that have no explanation?"

"Well there has been the murder of Samuel Gwenyth..." I trailed off.

"And?" he asked.

"The police just said that he was decapitated" He had this look on him, like those were the exact words he wanted to hear, "But it wasn't done with any weapon that is known, and looks like the body just went missing," I finished. "But wait? Why do you care? Are you with the police or something?" He didn't look like the police, but, who else would be asking about murders, except murderers and psychopaths? I was really hoping the man I was walking with, alone, wasn't a murderer or a psychopath.

"No, just interested. Now go"

"I'm sorry?" I asked, shocked, that he was just going leave me with all those questions.

"Forget me, Kiara Averill" He walked off, without a word.

* * *

"You're getting to obsessed with this Doctor fellow, leave it alone", Peter, my boyfriend who was briefly mentioned, told me. Peter had shaggy brown hair, and lovely brown eyes that made me think of hot chocolate. He could be arrogant sometimes, yes, but he was one of the loyal people you will ever meet. If he likes you, he will never betray you, protect you etc. Can get annoying, yes, but sometimes it's just plain adorable. We were both re-watching _Sherlock_ on the couch, with me snuggled up against him. I had lost a bit of sleep the night before, wondering who The Doctor was, and whether he was a psychopath, or something different.

"I would if I could Peter," I sighed. All of a sudden, I saw a strange flash of light outside. Good thing it was 10:00 PM, or I wouldn't have been able to see the Oh-so-mysterious flash of light. All my instincts said, _No! Don't!,_ _You're like a white person in a horror movie! _and _This is the first five minutes of Supernatural!_

"Hold on Peter, I just need to..." he would never believe if I said _I just saw a strange flash of light that looks like something out of a Sci-fi movie, _so I said, "get a glass of water" The kitchen has a door that leads to outside, and he wouldn't be able to see whether I got water or went to investigate the mysterious flash of light.

When I went out, I followed the glowing light to behind a bush. When I looked through the bush I saw the most disgusting thing in the history of the universe. It had tentacles sticking out of places that shouldn't have tentacles. It had three eyes, on each of its bald, rusty coloured heads, which there was three of. It made a weird noise that I don't even know how to describe. The flash of light was coming from it's middle, where there was a whole. _Was that it's mouth? _I thought, disgusted. None of it's heads had any sort of opening besides eyes. The flash of light dimmed, and I had a nasty feeling that the glowing came from when it had it's last meal. I noticed, on each tentacle, there was a sort of blade, good enough for decapitating someone. At the time, I didn't know how fast it could move, and I didn't want to find out. So I ran inside, locking the door.

"What was it?" Peter asked from the living room with concern.

"Uh... Spider! Yes, Spider", I had arachnophobia, so me running in, terrified, was fairly believable.

"Need me to kill it for you?" He asked. He was one of the few people who didn't make fun of my fear of spiders.

"Nah. I stepped on it in fear," I lied.

"Even in the face of danger, Kiara, you are still the bravest person I know!", he laughed. I couldn't help but laughing until it was cut short by a ringing of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!", I declared. When I went to the door it was The Doctor. Most people would with an apology of how they were rude and they won't do it again. Not this man.

"Oh Kiara, about those decapitations" Decapitation**s**? I thought there was only one, "The creature that decapitated them is somewhere around here so, if you want to live, I suggest you leave"

"Who's at the door?" Peter said getting up coming over to me, "Is that him, that Doctor fellow?"

"Err... Yes?"

"Who's this?" The Doctor asked.

"My boyfriend, Peter Dyer" I said, still pissed about the lack of apology.

"What creature?" Peter asked, sensing my pissed-offness.

"The Wo'yoeth. Three bald heads with three eyes? Tentacles?" The Doctor asked, probably hoping for one of us to have seem it.

"It's in the front, behind some bushes"

When we went out (much to Peter's dismay) it was gone. The Doctor's face was one of worry. "Oh no" he whispered. I raised an eyebrow as if to say, _'Oh no' what? "_If it's gone," he said, that means it's one the move. We have to get to the TARDIS"

"The what-dis?" Peter asked.

"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time and Relative Dimension in Space" He took a leaf from the bush and ran off. So we followed him.

"Why do we have to get to this TARDIS thing?" I asked.

"First of all, that 'TARDIS thing' is a she, second of all, if the Wo'yoeth have left the bush, it's going to feed again. If we don't get to it soon, more people are going to die. The more it feeds, the bigger it grows, the bigger it grows, the more people it can eat"

"Oh god," I whispered, terrified, yet excited.

Peter sent me a glare that said, 'Why are you bringing me into this?' When we finally got to the 'TARDIS', it was the wooden box.

"We can't all fit in that!" I said, worry creeping into my tone. I was claustrophobic, so a box as small as that alone would be bad enough. But three people? I would be scared half-to-death, twice.

"Just get in" he said, irritated. So we got in. I was heavily surprised when we got in.

"It's-it's" I stuttered out.

"Bigger on the inside" Peter gasped.

"Really? Haven't noticed" The Doctor said.

"How is that possible?" I said, eyes darting to different places. The TARDIS console room (At least I thought it was a console room) was a circular room, with hallways going in different directions. With a console in the middle with levers and buttons that were blinking. Were they supposed to be blinking?

"You humans wouldn't understand" The Doctor said.

"Are you an alien?" Peter asked what I was thinking.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?" The Doctor asked, probably because it has been a problem in the past.

"Oh, God no" I said, happy that something exciting was finally happening in my boring life, "So what's the leaf for?" I asked, as he attached the leaf to some wires and cables.

"The leaf has some Wo'yoeth DNA on it. The Wo'yoeth have an extremely strong singal on them. The TARDIS senses the DNA, takes us to the signal-"

"Wait, 'Takes us'?" I interrupted, confused, "You're telling me this thing can MOVE?"

"Yup" he said, popping the 'p', "So as I was saying, takes us to the signal, we can find the Wo'yoeth and try and make a compromise with it or if it doesn't listen to us-"

"Kill it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, kill it"

* * *

The TARDIS took us to an old, abandoned, factory (How much more cliché can you get?), and we saw the creature from before (Wo'yoeth) bigger, glowing, and a severed head rolling on the floor next to it. I grimaced, it was a disgusting sight.

"Wo'yoeth, you are invading a level 5 planet, which, by The Intergalactic Law of the Shadow Proclamation, is prohibited. The Wo'yoeth made some weird noise that I still can't put into words. Think of the weirdest noise possible. It's probably right. "It would be different if you were native to this planet, but you aren't. I am still giving you a chance to surrender so I can bring you back to your old planet. I am only giving you ONE chance" Cue weird Wo'yoeth noises. The Doctor pulled out a strange vial of purple liquid. He three it on the Wo'yoeth. The Wo'yoeth made some noises that are still featured in some of my nightmares. A few seconds later, it dissolved. There was nothing left. I take it the Wo'yoeth said no to The Doctor's request"

"What was that?", he didn't say anything, "The liquid?"

"It is a lethal substance to all Yoethians, dissolves them in a matter of seconds. I had to do it. Thousands of people could've died because of it," he frowned. The Doctor seemed like the person who would give everyone a chance to stop, then, if he had no other choice, do whatever it takes to stop them. The three of us walked out of the factory.

"You could come with me," The Doctor said after a while.

"Sorry?" I asked, startled at his quest.

"Into the TARDIS with me, see all of time and space. Both of you can"

"Sorry" Peter began, "Can't. Got an entire family to take care of. Thanks for the offer though"

Peter looked at me, as if to say, 'It's ok if you go'

"Is it always this scary?" I asked.

"Most of the time"

"Then I'm coming" I gave Peter a peck on the cheek, saw him smile, and walked into the TARDIS. I heard Peter yelling, "I want you home by midnight!"

"Which year?" I asked laughing.

"Doesn't matter!" he laughed, "Goodbye Kiara!" he said as The Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS.

* * *

**Chapter One is complete! That was fun, the next chapter will be 'Rose' so you can look forward to that. Please review. I want to know what you think! **


End file.
